philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PBN TV-4 Baguio Program Schedule
Weekdays * 5:20 AM – Sign On * 5:30 AM – Kwentuhan sa Umaga * 6:30 AM – Buena nga Morning (Success by Kwentuhan sa Umaga) * 7:30 AM – Mon-Wed: Bagong Pag-Asa at Pangarap ** Thu-Fri: Okkido: Ang Kiddie show ng Bayan * 8:00 AM – I-Go Youngster * 8:30 AM – The Wanderings of San Mao * 9:00 AM – Mojacko * 9:30 AM – Heidi * 10:00 AM – OK na lang Ito! * 10:30 AM – Bee Happy Good Lucky * 11:00 AM – ‬Question Talk * 12:00 NN – Masayang Sorpresa Party! * 2:00 PM – Don’t Cry, my Love... * 2:45 PM – ‪Likeable or Not? * 3:30 PM – Bilangin ang Bituin sa Langit * 4:00 PM – Pahiram ng Isang Umaga * 4:30 PM – Serbisyong Lingkod * 5:30 PM – Tagapagbalita Northern Luzon (Simulcast over DZRG 1136 kHz, Success by Usapang Patok) * 6:00 PM – Tagapagbalita (Simulcast over DZWA 836 kHz and PBN Radio Nationwide) * 7:00 PM – Agawin pa Lamang * 7:30 PM – ** Mon: Insta-Bestfriend ** Tue: Hapi Lahat! ** Wed: Sine Blockbusters ** Thu: Regal Shocker Classics ** Fri: Tambayang Ispup * 8:30 PM – ** Mon: Makabayan OFW ** Tue: Easy mo na 'yan! ** Wed: Kriminal: Pamilya Vs. Hustisya ** Fri: Boys & Friends * 9:30 PM – ** Mon: Blindspot ** Tue: Quantico ** Wed: NCIS: LA ** Thu: 24 ** Fri: Lethal Weapon * 10:30 PM – Inocente de Ti * 11:00 PM – Balita sa 10 * 11:30 PM – ** Mon: Profiles Hour ** Tue: Baliktanaw ** Wed: Operasyon ** Thu: Matapang at Malaki ** Fri: Ekonomiya para sa Lugar * 12:00 MN – The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. * 12:30 to 1:00 AM – In na In ko ‘to! * 1:00 AM – Sign Off with PBN News Update (Hourly Capsules News Update) And with PBN News Update Baguio (Hourly Capsules News Update) from Monday to Friday Weekends Saturday * 5:20 AM – Sign On * 5:30 AM – Kaalaman at Kumikita * 6:00 AM – Dok, Gusto ko * 7:00 AM – ‘Yan ang Panatag * 7:30 AM – Simpleng Kwento * 8:00 AM – I-Go Youngster * 8:30 AM – The Wanderings of San Mao * 9:00 AM – Mojacko * 9:30 AM – Heidi * 10:00 AM – Campus Invention * 10:30 AM – Northern Catch: Atin to! (Success by Petmalu kay Lodi) * 11:00 AM – Sugod Baguio (Simulcast over TRIP 101.5 mHz, Success by Check Muna! & Sobra ka dyan 'teh) * 12:00 NN – Masayang Sorpresa Party * 2:30 PM – Sabado Sine Power * 4:30 PM – Kaibigan mo, Tara na! * 5:15 PM – Girls & Friends * 6:15 PM – Tagapagbalita Weekend * 6:45 PM – Kulitang Barkada * 7:30 PM – Yes Kulit * 8:30 PM – Ating Kwentuhan, Smile Tayo! * 9:15 PM – Tibay ng Loob * 10:00 PM – Jamming Live * 11:00 PM – My Bestfriends Forever * 12:00 MN to 1:00 AM – Word of God Network * 1:00 AM – Sign Off Sunday * 5:20 AM – Sign On * 5:30 AM – Kaalaman at Kumikita * 6:00 AM – Philippine TV Mass * 7:00 AM – Dok, Gusto ko * 8:00 AM – I-Go Youngster * 8:30 AM – The Wanderings of San Mao * 9:00 AM – Mojacko * 9:30 AM – Heidi * 10:00 AM – ASK TV: Artista, Sayawan at Kantahan (replay from IBC-13) * 10:30 AM – Northern Catch: Atin to! (Success by Grabe S'ya!) * 11:00 AM – Talents Academy (replay from IBC-13) * 11:30 AM – One Travel * 12:00 NN – The Biggest All-Star Unlimited (Simulcast over TRIP FM Nationwide) * 2:00 PM – Artista Teen Quest '19 (replay from IBC-13) * 3:30 PM – First Love to me * 4:15 PM – Sports Power * 5:00 PM – Gets mo, Gets ko! * 5:45 PM – Tagapagbalita Weekend * 6:15 PM – Joke lang, Happy pa * 7:00 PM – Once with Sheena * 8:00 PM – Yes Kulit * 9:00 PM – Extra Survive * 9:45 PM – Distrito * 10:30 PM – SMAC Pinoy Ito Season 2 (replay from IBC-13) * 12:30 to 1:00 AM – Beyond Today Philippines * 1:00 AM – Sign Off with PBN News Update (Hourly Capsules News Update)